2013.10.17 - Life of A Princess
Namora returned to her home, after a long day of swimming out to some of the farther oceans, after word spreading that there was an Atlantean tribe that was disconnected from the kingdom, and was facing starvation. She took care of the ordeal as a compassionate yet wise courtier of the king. Her home itself was a gift, after she returned from her "tour of duty" on the surface. Shortly after receiving this home, she lost her partner in all things so Namora devoted herself fully to her home. The surface would have to deal with their own problems, thankfully new heroes seemed to be popping up every day. She was dressed in her commonly worn Namora vestments, a simple black one-piece with red detailing with a shell crown and bracers. It wasn't common dress for a typical Atlantean, but then again there was nothing typical about her. She called out to see if any of her family was at the home. Talan called back to his wife with a measure of happiness as he approached her, "Hello wife," he said with a happy smile as he embraced her close, "I take that it was a long day? It's rare when I arrive home before you." It was true as part of the warrior sect of the royal families, Talan was often more busy than Namora. He glanced about the home they had made for each other in the 40 years that Namora had come back from the surface and said, "Namorita is out with her friends, she said she wanted to 'show off' a bit. I suspect that means she's going to show them how you taught her to fly." Namora returned his embrace and gave him a soft kiss upon his lips, with a small smirk dancing at the side of her own mouth, "I can not imagine how she learned to be such a show off. Why when I'm so subtle." She grabbed a succulent piece of oversized shrimp and swallowed. It had been a long journey, she felt a hunger, "I apologize for the wait, lover. I sought to investigate a rumor, and found it to be true. It was not a good sight. And your duties?" "They went as routine as always," Talan said, the truth is things had been rather boring for decades now. The only real threats to Atlantis had been gone for forty years. Attuma had been defeated by Namor as had Genesis. And with Orin having normalized relations with the surface world not much ever happened. "What's this rumor you discovered to be true? I don't think you told me about it." She took another piece of shrimp and examined it before eating the next one, her face looking adrift in thought, "Wanted to be sure first, I had heard of a small village far out that was facing starvation. It was true." Her shoulders slumped slightly as she enjoyed her food, but now found her appetite to suddenly be missing, "Their waters were barren, and their technologies had long since been broken to contact for help. I coerced them to move someplace safer. But it makes me wonder...is this an isolated incident?" She swam around him as she felt antsy, her mind reeling, "I don't have to tell /you/ how large the kingdom is. And what if others had caught dangers from the surface? I know in Guatemala there is a surface-dweller power plant that is spewing garbage into our waters, much more then most? Maybe I should take an extended trip to do recon at all of the small outposts." "That..." Talan said there was a bit of worry in his voice, "Sounds like something one of our patrols found. At first I wasn't going to give it much thought. It was one of the Atlantica research laboratories. One we had shut down due to some issue with atomic testing from the surface dwellers that contaminated the project." Talan's head wrinkled as he now worried that this small report of an anomaly was now something more, "When the scientists and logomancers there shut the project down they destroyed or took all our technology with them as is our standard. But... there is some sort... structure there now. Like someone had dismantled the remains of the lab and built something else there." Namora crossed her arms in front of her chest. This news from Talan was unexpected, and perhaps things weren't as they seemed in Atlantis. She looked to him, worried, "And this was put together recently? Did you investigate inside? Perhaps some of our kind are inside, and have lost contact. I want to investigate it." "The report came just today when I was coming home." Talan admitted. Sadly actually, he knew this meant that his darling Aquaria was going to rush right out and do so. She still had the heart like he beloved cousin. She was definately still what the surface dwellers called a super hero, "The patrol didn't check inside yet, standard proceedure meant reporting back and returning if no order was given. And none was." He gave a bit of a week smile, "But go and check it out, my darling wife. I'll tell Namorita you'll be home soon." Category:Log